Forever Anne
by timan
Summary: After sending Angel to the hell dimension Buffy flees to L.A. but a chance encounter with a former watcher named Gwendolyn Post leaves Buffy with the news that she might not have to be the slayer.
1. 1: Post

1: Post

'Anne' worked the tables at the restaurant like she had done for the last month. She had long since given up on trying to look bright and cheery instead opting for a more serious look. She approached a table where a young male sat.

"What can I get you?" she asked miserably

The male scratched his short wiry hair and pushed up his glasses. He picked up the menu and studied it closely.

"Okay umm," he said as he ran his finger down the menu, "Hey, ah, is there anything on here that won't poison me?"

'Anne' Thought about this for a moment.

"Peach pie's okay," she replied blandly, "it won't kill you but you might have to stay near the bathroom."

The male looked up at her curiously. To him she didn't have the passion required for this type of job but, then again, this wasn't exactly the place to get excited over.

"Alright," he said cautiously, "I'll have the pie."

'Anne' wrote down the order. She placed it on the wheel then moved on. 'Anne' walked over to the corner of the diner where a person was reading a large news paper. She walked up and readied her order pad.

"What do you want?" She asked

"Funny," a female with an English accent replied, "I was about to ask you the same question. . . ."

The woman put down the paper and stared seriously into the blond girls eyes.

" . . . Buffy."

'Anne' looked at the woman cautiously. She took a couple of steps away from the table.

"I'm sorry you have me mixed up with someone else." 'Anne' replied, "My name is not . . ."

The woman raised her hand in a calming manner.

"Relax miss summers I'm not here to turn you in."

"Then why are you here?" she asked

The woman interlaced her fingers in front of herself calmly.

"Well to answer that I have to go back to my first question. What do you want Buffy?"

Buffy was confused. She walked away from the table briefly and approached the manager.

"I'm gonna take my break now." She said moving quickly away before she receiver her answer

Buffy moved back to the table where the English woman sat and sat across from her. She kept her head low as to not attract any other customer's attention.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Gwendolyn Post I'm a watcher, well, was a watcher."

"What do you want with me?"

Gwendolyn leaned in closer.

"To help you," she explained, "I heard about that nasty incident back in Sunnydale involving Angelus."

"Angel." Buffy said insistently

"Oh, yes, of course my mistake. I heard about what you had to do."

Buffy leaned back. The image of Angel being pulled into the vortex haunted her every night. She sighed heavily and started to play with one of the napkins.

"I had to kill him, had no choice," She replied in a depressed sarcastic tone, "because I'm the slayer and have to save the world."

"What if you didn't?" Gwendolyn asked

This caught Buffy's attention. She looked over to the middle aged watcher in deep curiosity.

"Come again?" she asked

"What if you weren't the slayer?"

There was something in Gwendolyn's eye that had Buffy hooked. She leaned in slowly.

"You can do that?" she asked with slight desperation, "I mean, you know a way?"

"I'm a watcher of course I know the way."

Buffy thought about this. The sounded to good to be true but she still kept her slayer cynicism.

"Why didn't Giles tell be about this?"

Gwendolyn laughed lightly

"Please, Do you think any watcher would want to tell there charge that the power can be transferred to the next potential?"

"Transferred? As in I'm no longer the slayer and this new girl is?"

"It's an ancient ritual, hasn't been performed in years," Gwendolyn replied, "I can only think of one other slayer who has performed it."

"What do I have to do?" Buffy asked

Gwendolyn sensed the urgency in Buffy's voice and again looked at the slayer seriously.

"This is not a decision to be taken lightly. You have to think about the ramifications and consequences of this."

"You mean, like, having real friends, a real life, not losing the ones I love? Yeah, thought about it, now where do I sign up?"

Gwendolyn smiled she pulled out a card and handed it to Buffy.

"Meet me here tomorrow night," She said, "I will set you on your way."


	2. 2: Prophet

2: Prophet

Buffy trudged up the stairs leading to her apartment like she had done every day since she had arrived in L.A. she was exhausted and her feet hurt badly and all she wanted to do was go get inside and collapse on her bed but she knew that that wasn't going to happen. She had an appointment to keep on that could solve everything. Buffy arrived at her door and searched her pocket for the key.

"Anne?" a curious male voice called out from next to her

Buffy looked over to see her neighbor standing at his doorway. He looked about her age and was a slender build. He had short wiry hair and wore small rectangular glasses. He pointed to her curiously.

"That was you're name right?" he continued, "You're that waitress from down at the diner?"

"Ah . . . yeah," Buffy replied awkwardly, "that's me."

The boy smiled.

"I don't think you remember do you?"

Buffy looked at him awkwardly.

"Sorry."

"You served me the peach pie yesterday," he replied, "You know, the one that was gonna give me the runs."

Buffy smiled briefly

"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that."

The boy smiled and waved off the apology.

"Ah it's cool. The doctor said I should be able to use my lower intestine again in a few days."

Buffy laughed lightly. The boy was sweet in a geeky sought of way. He walked over and offered his hand.

"I'm Danny." He said

"Anne . . . But you already know that."

"Well, I wasn't gonna brag."

Buffy laughed again.

"Hey, what are you doing now?" Danny continued, "I got some pizza and a movie about a guy trying to date a girl. I heard it was an original concept."

"Thanks, but I gotta be somewhere." Buffy replied

"Pizza's still warm, well; it was a few hours ago but 2 minutes on high . . ."

Buffy stopped him.

"I really do have to be somewhere." She replied

Daniel smiled at her warmly.

"Next time then."

Buffy smiled at him in return.

"Count on it."

Buffy opened the door and walked inside. Danny leaned against the wall and watched her enter. He saw her smiled but something inside told him different.

A few hours later Buffy walked briskly down the alleyway. She double checked the address on the card Gwendolyn had gave her as she picked up the pace. As she rounded the corner Buffy saw Gwendolyn standing impatiently. The former watcher turned as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"You're late." She remarked

Buffy shrugged.

"Little more tired then me though I was." She replied

Gwendolyn nodded and reached into her bag.

"You have a long journey ahead of you Buffy I don't think we need to waste any more . . ."

"Hold on a second," Buffy said firmly, "I need to know something first."

Gwendolyn stopped. She straitened up and folded her hands over waist.

"Very well what is it?"

"When we met you said you used to be a watcher what happened with that?"

Gwendolyn sighed lightly.

"Let's just say that my views and the views of the council did not exactly align."

Buffy folded her arms and stared at Gwendolyn curiously.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that I made a chose that cost me my position," Gwendolyn snapped, "We can't afford any more distraction Buffy. The longer we're out here the more dangerous it is."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes the council is going to great lengths to conceal the existence of this ritual. They are ever willing to kill the slayer to keep it hidden."

Buffy thought about this. It made sense to her what Gwendolyn was saying. If there really was a ritual that would move the power of the slayer to the next potential the council would definitely try and hide it. Buffy looked at Gwendolyn seriously.

"What do I need to do?" she asked

Gwendolyn reached into her bag and pulled out a small note book. She handed it to Buffy quickly and the slayer scanned through it.

"In this book is a list of ingredients and supplies that you need to procure."

"Why can't you get all this stuff?" Buffy asked curiously as she flicked through the book

"Because they can only be held by the slayer," Gwendolyn replied seriously, "the chosen one. The other thing you'll need to find this."

Gwendolyn handed Buffy a torn out page of an old book. Buffy studied the image on the page closely. It was an image of a hexagonal stone with various runes and symbols carved into it.

"It's called the prophet stone. It's an integral part of the ritual; you can not perform it with out this artifact."

"What does it do?" Buffy asked

"It acts as a key, unlocking the conduit between one slayer and the next; this is how the power is transferred."

"So all I need to do is go shopping and find this weird rock thing and I'm not the slayer anymore?"

Gwendolyn cringed slightly at Buffy's phrasing.

"I wouldn't have put it that way myself but yes," Gwendolyn replied, "You need to go now the alter will be arriving soon and we only have a small window of opportunity."

"The alter?" Buffy asked curiously

"I'll explain the next time we meet. You need to go now."

Buffy nodded. She slipped the note book into her pocket and rushed off back down the alleyway. Once the coast was clear she turned and faced the shadows a mischievous smile on her face.

"I think that went rather well don't you?" she asked

From the shadows Ethan Rayne stepped out and leaned casually against the wall.

"You did splendidly my dear," Ethan replied, "you're talents were wasted as a watcher you should have been on the west end."

Gwendolyn smirked at him.

"It won't be long now." she replied

"Quite right in a few weeks rippers going have a lot of explaining to do for The Council."


	3. 3: Danny

3: Danny

" . . . So all I need to do is go shopping and find this weird rock thing and I'm not the slayer anymore?" Buffy asked

Gwendolyn cringed slightly at Buffy's phrasing.

"I wouldn't have put it that way myself but yes," Gwendolyn replied, "You need to go now the alter will be arriving soon and we only have a small window of opportunity."

"The alter?" Buffy asked curiously

"I'll explain the next time we meet. You need to go now."

Buffy nodded. She slipped the note book into her pocket and rushed off back down the alleyway. This was her one chance to solve all of her problems to finally have that normal life she has craved ever since she was called and all she had to do now was to gather . . .

Distracted by her thoughts Buffy walked straight into the other person who was walking through the alleyway. Stunned she looked up at the male curiously.

"Danny?" she asked

With a guilty expression Danny raised his hands defensively.

"Okay, I know how this looks," he said quickly in a nervous tone

"What are you doing here?"

Danny hesitated for a moment and tried to find the right words.

"I followed you." he replied

Buffy looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you're alright."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously

"I-I know it's kinda weird and I _never_ do this sought of thing it's just . . . you look so sad. I just though maybe you wanted company where you were going."

Buffy felt herself smile. She wanted to be mad at him but he seemed so genuine which was a rare thing in her world. But then something occurred to her.

"How much did you see?" she asked

Danny shifted nervously.

"Not much really," he replied, "just the part where you went into this alley, talked to the strange woman about getting supplies and that rock thing called the prophet stone, then you bumped into me."

Buffy rubbed her forehead. This was the last thing she wanted to happen. She looked up at Danny seriously.

"Danny, listen to me, you can't tell anybody about what you saw alright? You promise?"

Again Danny raised his hands defensively.

"Hey I didn't understand most of it. Gotta ask though what's a slayer?"

"Duck!" Buffy exclaimed with urgency

Danny looked at her confused.

"What? So you turn into some kind of bird?"

"No! I mean duck!"

Buffy rushed up and forced Danny onto the ground. She swung out with a left hook and caught the vampire on the jaw. The vamp stumbled back as Buffy rolled over Danny's back and kicked the vamp in the stomach. The vampire flew down the alleyway and landed hard on his back. Buffy quickly scanned the alleyway for anything she could use as a stake. Spying a broken chair she snapped off one of the legs.

By this stage the vamp was back on his feet. Moving at full vampire speed he punched Buffy in the stomach then, grabbing her by the collar, forced her into the wall. Buffy struggled for a moment before she kicked back with her leg catching the vampire in the groin. Groaning in pain the vampire walked back slowly. Buffy swung around quickly and staked him through the heart.

She dusted herself off as a dazed and confused Danny joined her. He looked at the pile of dust that used to be a person and shook his head.

"What just happened here?" he asked

Buffy looked at Danny.

"That was a vampire." She replied, "He was about to eat you."

There was a long awkward pause between the both of them while Danny tried to process what was just said to him.

"Again I ask what just happened here?"

Buffy smiled at him and put her arm around the confused males shoulder.

"Come on I'll take you back home." She said softly.

Back at Danny's apartment Danny sat astounded. Buffy had just finished explaining what she is to him and he was having a hard time dealing with the notion of vampires and demons being real. He leaned forward in his chair and looked at her curiously.

"I got to get this right in my head," he remarked, "Vampires are real and it's your job to fight them."

"Pretty much." Buffy replied

"Wow that . . . I mean, no offence Anne, but you don't look like you're built for destruction."

Buffy dropped her head and played with her hands.

"One girl in all the world," Buffy continued, "and that one girl was me. It was my job to save everybody."

"That's heavy, like Oprah heavy; you have to do this stuff on your own?"

Buffy shrugged.

"There were others. Some of my friends from school helped me out with the research and stuff. But mostly I did the fighting."

"That's why you wanna give it up?" Danny asked

Buffy looked up at him.

"You don't understand Danny. It's the pressure, it's constant, it's like a giant weight crushing me until all that is left is a mini me who has no room for normal stuff."

Danny sat back. This was beginning to be too much for him but, to his credit, he kept his cool.

"Man, I though giving rent late to Mr. Kowalski was terrifying but that's nothing."

Buffy tilted her head curiously.

"I don't know," she replied playfully, "he can be a very scary man when he gets all three of his chins wobbling."

Buffy looked down at her watch. She colleted her things

"Anyway I have to get to bed. Got an early start if I'm gonna get all of this stuff."

Danny stood up and opened the door for her.

"Good luck," he said sweetly, "I mean it."

Buffy grinned. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheer.

"Thanks Danny," she replied as she stepped out the door, "Keep yourself safe."

Danny saluted her. He watched her walked toward her door.

"Hey Anne." He called out

Buffy stopped and turned to him.

"What?" she asked

"I was just wondering . . . how are you going to get to all those places in that book."

Buffy pouted as she thought.

"I don't know, bus maybe, hadn't really thought about it."

Danny shrugged awkwardly at her.

"I got a car . . . be a lot quicker."

"Danny . . ." Buffy said seriously

"I'll stay in the car I promise. I just, I don't know, I don't think you should do this alone."

Buffy was about to argue but the look in Danny's eyes stopped her. It was as almost as if he empathized with her situation like he is in a similar one himself.

"Okay," Buffy replied, "but you have to promise me you'll stay in the car."

Danny smirked at her.

"No problem there, not a big fan of danger, I break out in hives it's really embarrassing."

Buffy laughed again. This boy good nature was infectious.

"I'll see you in the morning Danny." Buffy said before she entered her apartment.

Sunnydale High School Library – 1 hour later

"I think I might have another lead," Giles said seriously, "I have a call from an associate in New York who said that he witnessed a blond girl fighting off a large man."

The group remained silent. They just stared at the watcher with a look of pity on their face.

"Well?" Giles asked

Willow pouted.

"Sorry Giles, we like to be the yay squad but this is, like, the seventh lead." She said sadly

"Yeah and every one has ended up with you down a big bunch of cash in airfares and us knowing zip about where Buffy is." Xander continued

"That is no reason to stop looking!" Giles exclaimed, "She could be hurt or in danger."

"Or she could have just run away." Cordelia exclaimed

Giles leaned against the table.

"No, that's not like her, she hasn't run away before."

"She didn't have to kill Angel before either." Oz commented in his trade mark even tone.

Giles sighed heavily and flopped down into the chair. He never realized how tired he was until that moment.

"This will be the last trip." He said with heavy heart

Xander smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll believe it when I see it G-man." he replied

Just then the phone rang. With a sense of hope Giles scrambled into his office.

"Hello? Buffy?" he asked

"Not quite mate," a man with a smug English tone replied down the other end of the line, "but thanks for the compliment."

Giles twisted his face up in anger.

"Ethan." He replied

"Hello Ripper." Ethan replied

"What the hell do you want?"

"Easy there old mate I'd watch that temper of yours or else I wont help you play your game."

"What game is that?"

Ethan laughed.

"Find the slayer."

Giles sat down in his office chair. A look of reserved hope on his face.

"You know where she is?"

"Maybe," Ethan replied, "minds a little foggy what with being repeatedly hit in the head by old friends."

"Where is she?" Giles snapped in a more forceful tone

"Oh come on Ripper what kind of negotiation is that?" Ethan replied sarcastically

"What do you want?"

"I want many things. Just so happens the thing I want at the moment you keep in your personal safe."

Giles face dropped.

"Not a chance in hell." He retorted, "There is no way I am handing over something that powerful to you."

"Well that's alright mate I just leave you be so you can get back to your search," Ethan replied, "Say, how is that needle looking in that haystack?"

Giles dropped his head in frustration.

"Fine," he replied, "I give it to you, now, tell me where Buffy is!"

"Not so fast Ripper. That's not all I want."

"What else."

"Oh, one or two things," Ethan replied, "And you're going to get them for me no questions asked."

Giles grinded his teeth. He never like being backed into a wall like this but he had no choice.

"Fine!" he snapped angrily, "what do you need me to get?"


	4. 4: Altera

4: Altera

Buffy didn't sleep that well through the night. She spent a good portion of it lightly flicking through the book Gwendolyn had handed her. There were so many things she had to collect she didn't know where to start. In the back of her mind there was this driving question of whether or not she should give up the power but she shook this thought out of her head. Buffy looked up at the clock and was stunned to discover it was nine in the morning. Where did all the time go?

There was a light knock at the door. Buffy got up and slipped on a robe. She opened the door to discover Danny smiling at her while holding a large brown paper bag and two cups of coffee. Buffy looked at this scene curiously.

"Breakfast," Danny announced happily, "hope you like bagels."

Danny handed her the bag. Buffy opened it and was welcomed by the aroma of freshly baked bread. She smiled up at the boy.

"You didn't have to do this Danny." She replied

Danny shoots her a mock annoyed look.

"Great, now you tell me," he replied, "its okay I figured you'd need your strength for fighting . . . what are you fighting again?"

"Demons."

"Right, demons, that was my second guess."

Buffy smirked at Danny.

"What was your first?"

"Cowboys." Danny replied shrugging

Buffy laughed

"I don't think L.A. is ready for Anne the Cowboy slayer."

"Hey, don't underestimate this city missy. Throw on the hat and a set of chaps and you can put the fear of god into anybody."

Buffy roll her eyes as she bit down into her breakfast. Danny sat across from her on the bed and tried to hide his anxiousness.

"So Anne . . . What are we hunting for first?" he asked

Buffy picked up the book and flicked through the pages until she found the one she was looking for. She handed it to Danny who scanned the page thoroughly. He twisted his face up in confusion.

"Korglir demon?" he asked, "That doesn't sound friendly."

"Most of them aren't," Buffy replied, "I think it's all the hacking and slashing. Gives people the wrong impression. Anyway the book says that I need the horn of a Korglir demon and this place isn't far from here so I figure we find it and I buy what I need."

"Sounds solid. What's the going rate for demon horns?"

"Depends what you're using it for."

Danny laughed.

"What could you use a horn for, I mean, it's not like they could end the world with it right?"

Danny noticed Buffy's serious expression and the smile dropped from his face.

"Oh god, you serious? They can end the world with this type of stuff?"

Buffy walked over and stared to usher Danny out the door

"I'll meet you outside." she said

Giles waited impatiently on the Sunnydale city border under his arm he held an ornate wooden box which he held protectively. Ethan was already half an hour late for the time they agreed upon but Giles figured this was for effect. Just then he sensed a presence walking up behind him. Giles swung around sharply to see Ethan Rayne smiling at him smugly.

"Hello again Ripper," Ethan said, "Prompt as usually I see."

"Spare me the pleasantries Ethan." Giles growled, "I want to know where Buffy is now."

"Easy Rupert or you might get on may bad side. Is that what I asked for?"

Ethan pointed to the box under Giles arm. Giles glared at him and griped it tightly

"Not until you tell me where Buffy is."

"For an educated man you certainly don't learn do you? what makes you think I'll tell you anything if you don't give me what I want?"

"I think a few hits to the face might help." Giles retorted

Ethan folded his arms.

"You care for this girl right?" he asked seriously

"What's that got to do with . . ?"

"Just answer the question Ripper."

Giles took a moment to try and figure out Ethan's motives.

"Yes." He replied softly

"Do anything for her?"

Giles rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Yes."

A small smile crossed Ethan's face face.

"Do anything to make sure she's safe?"

"Yes I would," Giles replied curiously, "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at ripper is that I can't guarantee her safety unless you help me."

Giles looked at his former friend inquisitively

"She's in danger?" he asked

"I think we've done enough sharing for one day. Now is that what I asked for?" Ethan replied sharply

Giles stared Ethan down. Ethan rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Oh bloody hell it's only the Sphere of Altera for god's sake. It's not like I'm asking for a nuclear weapon."

Ethan had a point. The Sphere of Altera had no real inherent danger on its own. But the fact that Ethan asked for it specifically worried Giles immensely. Hesitantly Giles handed over the box. Ethan opened it and pulled out the glowing red ball. He smiled victoriously.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said softly

"Alright Ethan you got what you want now tell me where Buffy is!"

"What about the rest of what I asked for?" Ethan asked

"That's going to take more time," Giles snapped, "these items are quite literally impossible to get hold of. Especially the ones locked in the central vault of the Council of Watchers."

"Well then it looks like you got some work ahead of you then."

"Where's Buffy?!"

Ethan went back to looking at the sphere.

"In time Ripper in time." He replied

Danny's car drove slowly down the street.

"How close are we now?" Danny asked

Buffy consulted the address.

"Not far," she replied, "should be a couple of buildings down . . . here."

Danny pulled over. They both looked out the window at where the book told them to head to curiously.

"You sure the book said to come here?" Danny asked uncertain.

"Yeah." Buffy replied equally uncertain.

"Did it say anything about it being a giant hole in the ground?"

"No," Buffy replied rummaging around in the large sports bag she brought with her, "Stay here I'm gonna go check it out."

Danny shot a surprised look at her.

"Whoa there missy. I've seen a lot of horror films nothing good ever comes out of a hole that size." He exclaimed

"I'll be fine," Buffy replied;"Besides I've got this."

Buffy pulled out the sword and held it carefully. Danny's surprise became more intense.

"Where did you get that?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Gal's gotta protect herself in the big city."

"Man I gotta start going to self defense classes."

Buffy smiled at him as she opened the door and got out of the car. The decent into the tunnel was a lot more shallow then Buffy had predicted. She gripped the sword cautiously as her eyes darted left and right looking for the demon that made it. A few meters down Buffy sensed movement. She stopped and tried to get the bearings on where it was coming from. Taking a deep breath buff swung and raised her blade. Danny stumbled back and collapsed onto the ground in shock. Buffy lowered her sword and looked at him annoyed.

"I though I told you to stay in the car." She said

"You did," Danny replied, "Then you decided to go all Indiana Jone on me. I couldn't just let you come down here alone."

Buffy offered her hand and she pulled Danny back up onto his feet. Danny was surprised at how easy she did this but decided not to lose his resolve.

"That's a sweet thought Danny but it's gonna get you killed."

"But I can help."

Buffy tilted her head curiously.

"How?" she asked

"I don't know . . . taunt it from the side lines." Danny replied awkwardly

"Danny just go back to the car I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Danny knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he turned to leave. He was about to walk off when something caught his attention.

"Ah . . . Anne that might be a problem." he said

Buffy looked in Danny's direction a few meters away from them down the tunnel was a ten foot long worm demon almost the size of the tunnel they were standing in. It had heard the talking and made it's way back to the main tunnel from one of the side ones. It growled at them softly as it readied the horn on the top of it's head. Buffy quickly put herself between the demon and Danny.

"Stay back." She ordered as she readied her weapon.

A moment later the demon charged at them. With no time to react the both of them where knocked backwards onto the ground. Buffy quickly rolled back onto her feet before the demon could make another and pounced. She swung out with her blade slashing the demons head multiple times. The demon swung it's huge head around catching the slayer off balance knocking the weapon out of her hand. Before Buffy had time to recover she was slammed against the wall hard as the Korglir demon tried to devour her.

Danny winced in pain as he slowly shifted his position to a sitting position. Buffy looked over to see the sword lying near him.

"Danny!" she screamed as she desperately tried to push the demon off her.

Danny looked over in shock. He noticed Buffy pointing frantically at the weapon and moved as quickly as he could. Danny threw the sword at Buffy who caught it efficiently. Spinning the blade around she plunged it deep into the creatures head. The Korglir cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground. Buffy awkwardly slid out from between the demon and the wall and with one quick swipe with the blade she severed the demons horn as Danny joined her.

"Is it too late for me to go wait in the car?" He asked painfully

"A little yeah." Buffy replied

"You have to do this every day?"

Buffy nodded seriously as she studying the horn.

"Every day until I die." She replied sadly

Danny considered this.

"Wow, that sucks," he replied, "Don't blame you for wanting to give it up."

"Yeah, well, we don't need anything else here let's move on." Buffy said in a commanding tone.

"No argument from me." Danny replied, "Where to next?"

Buffy opened the book and read the next thing they needed to get. A look of annoyed surprise crossed her face.

"Oh I don't believe this." she remarked


End file.
